


Zervis Week 2016 - Day 6: Pain

by MarUmiWrites



Series: Zervis Week 2016 [6]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-11-05 05:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11006853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarUmiWrites/pseuds/MarUmiWrites
Summary: Day 6 of the Zervis Week 2016 on Tumblr





	Zervis Week 2016 - Day 6: Pain

20 years before the war, a boy with blonde hair and green eyes was walking on the hallways of the Alvarez palace, when he heard something from the emperor's room. A cry. Immediately, he looked at Larcade's room and saw he was not here. He knocked at emperor's room.

 

\- Go away - said Zeref -. I'm fine.

\- You are not, Your Majesty. And Larcade is not here.

\- Who are you?

\- I'm Over, from Serena's squad.

\- Come in.

 

Over opened the door and found Zeref in a corner, naked and covered in blood, with a knife in his hands.

 

\- Close the door - said Zeref.

\- What are you doing?

\- Trying to kill myself. I'll do it every night, from the last 80 years.

\- Why?

\- I killed... The only person I loved... With a kiss...

\- Hey...

\- I just... Want to go with her...

\- Your Majesty.

\- Yes?

\- Do you want me to stay here, with you?

\- Please...

 

Over covered Zeref with a blanket, took the knife and sat at his side.

 

\- Can you hug me?

\- Of course, Your Majesty.

 

Over hugged Zeref. He cried a bit more.

 

\- Please, come here when Larcade leaves.

\- Of course, Your Majesty.

\- You can call me Zeref, when you stay here.

\- Okay.

\- You have... A pretty green eyes... Reminds me of Mavis' ones...

 

Zeref fell asleep. Over looked at him.

 

\- Of course that my eyes reminds you of Mavis' ones. I'm your son. Mom is not completely dead.


End file.
